The present invention relates to a storage unit for installation in a vehicle such as a pickup truck, van, or sport utility vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,987 to Sturgis discloses a tool box assembly for use in the bed of a pickup truck. The tool box assembly is composed of a storage container 24 that is mounted to the bed of the pickup truck and a tool box 26 that is pivotally mounted to the storage container 24 about a vertical pivot axis. The storage container 24 has a door 32 that is movable between an open position and a closed position, and the tool box 26 has a plurality of drawers 134, 135.
As shown in FIG. 1 of the Sturgis patent, the Sturgis tool box 26 is pivotable between a first position in which the tool box 26 is disposed within the storage container 24 and a second position in which the tool box 26 is disposed outside the storage container 24. When the tool box 26 is in the second position, the drawers 134, 135 of the tool box 26 may be pulled out of the tool box 26 in a direction towards the rear of the pickup truck.